


Starbase 21

by Captain_ForsythStories



Category: Original Work, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Summary: The borderland is a hostile area of space, home to pirates, Slavers and Smugglers and is so close to Klingons space. That the federation need to secure that area, so they are building a new Starbase call Starbase 21. it mission is to bring law to the lawless worlds as well as protect them from harm.these are the stories…





	Starbase 21

The borderland. 2263. 4

When Captain Evelynn Lowell saw the Starbase, it was half way constructed; they finish the main area. Leave the lower part to be completed. She had to take one of the shuttle from the USS Hood. Due to the transporters not being online yet. She arrive at the shuttle bay where Commodore Anler th'Faila was waiting for her. “Welcome to Starbase 21, Sorry for the mess.” She shook his hand. “It alright. Remind me of a Miranda class.” He chuckle “I hope the hood has been smooth sailing for you?” he jester her towards the door. “Not at all sir. I’ve enjoyed it.” she smiled they left the Transporter room and headed to Ops. She could see how behind they were on schedule. Most of the wall covering in the hallway were not up. Crewmembers welding them on at a time. “I take it, setting up in the Borderlands haven’t been easy?” he nodded his head no. “Due to the nature of this sector, supply ships are being attack on route to here.” The door open to the centre of the operations. Lowell look around, unlike a starship bridge. This was very spacious. A large view screen fill the wall front of them, with many consoles surround the room. A lone Projector Table stood in the middle of the room. “Impressive.” She said.  
“I knew you like it, Eve.” Then a Science officer walk up to him. “Ah, just the person. I want you to meet Commander Katerine Archer.” The young dark hair woman gave a small wave. “It nice to meet you Captain.” th'Faila gave them both a smile. “You two will be working closely together.” Eve cock an eyebrow. “Sir?” he rested a hand on her shoulder. “Welcome to your new Command.”

Furious is how Lieutenant Thora zh’Faila is right now. Not because she was, reassign to this mess of station as chief of security. No, it was because right now, she had no hot water and she need a shower before work. However, some idiot forgot after building her room to turn on the boiler. She look at the time. She had three minute to get ready. Fuck! She thought as she quickly got dress. Then ran out to work. While passing a window she saw the USS Hood in orbit around the Starbase. “I wonder why the hood here?” she have to find out later, right now she had to run. 

“Temporary?” said Captain Lowell as she follow the commodore to the ready room. She felt very annoyed about being put on Starbase duty. “Only till we can find someone to take over permanently.” He sat down at the desk. “I thought only commodore could command Starbase?” she asks. “Surely you could run this place?” He nodded his head no. “I’m need elsewhere, they found my wife ship.” eve anger wash away a pond hearing that.  
“Where was it?” she took one of the other chairs. He give her a smile. “In the Betreka nebula. Spotted by The Yorktown three days ago.” he got up. “I’m leaving my Daughter with you. Be warn she is quite the officer.” Eve nodded. “What about my ship?” he stop at the door. “They will be on escort duties around this area.” With that, he left. Eve look at her new office. Best get settle in. she thought.


End file.
